ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.2
Plot After Mig and Clepron fail to keep Diagon in his dimension, he rises more of his army to life to distract Mig and Clepron so he can take over the world and destroy the two once and for all. Synopsis Mig as Cannonbolt and Clepron were shocked to see that one of their plans had failed this badly. "Oh this can't be good," said Clepron. "HAHAHA!!! You little earthlings are so trickable and expectable. Now I will destroy you all and your pitiful planet," Diagon announced. The Flame Keepers' Circle giot furious and quickly began trying to attack Diagon. "How could you disobey us!!" shouted Conduit Edwards. Diagon laughed and controlled his mind along with the other Esoterica. "You will destroy those two from trying to stop my plans," he told them. "Yes our mighty Diagon," said Conduit Edwards. Diagon laughed and Mig turned into Lavalamp and ran up to face him. "Like I would ever let you escape your dimension and conquer ours," he said. "Hehe. You failed at your first attempt and will....um, epicly fail at this one," said Diagon. "Ugh," said Clepron. Lavalamp snickered and thought of a plan. He transformed into Way Big. "WAY BIGGGG!" he shouted. He heard laughter and realized he wasn't as told as he had thought compared to Diagon. "You little annoying earthling. I have never met such an earthling who is less intelligent then you are," shouted Diagon. "Ha. I am just warming you up," shouted Way Big. He transformed into Super Way and grew taller and blasted Diagon with his cosmic beams. Clepron then began attacked the FKC so they wouldn't interfere with Mig and Diagon's fight. Diagon got furious and came down from the sky and landed in a valley and faced Super Way Big. "Looks like I got you down," shouted Mig, gloating. Diagon blasted Super Way Big with an energy beam. "ARGH!" he shouted. Diagon then threw Super Way Big onto an electrical pole and got shocked and then fell onto a dam which broke and released water into the valley. "You fool," said Diagon. Super Way Big fell down and then got up and threw a punch at Diagon and then blasted him with his cosmic beam. "I told you already! We will win this time!" shouted Super Way Big. Diagon laughed and made it rain down acid rain. Super Way Big was getting badly affected by it and crouched down. Diagon laughed at him. Clepron was bust fighting the FKC and threw them all down. He quickly glanced over and saw Mig in pain and Diagon blasting him. Clepron gasped and continued fighting off the Esoterica. Super Way Big was very weak now and needed to rest. He collapsed on the water-filled ground and then the acid rain went away. He barely turned into Terraspin and spun away from Diagon who seemed to have disappeared into the sky. Mig reached the ground and turned back and collapsed next to Clepron.He woke him up and they both faced Diagon. "YOU! I thought I defeated you. Now I am FURIOUS!" shouted Diagon. "Aren't we all," said Mig, getting up. The FKC soilders grew larger in men and they all surronded Clepron and Mig. "Uh oh," said Clepron. Mig got very mad and turned into Shocksquatch and immideatly began beating up the FKC. "I am sick and tired of you brats!" he shouted. Clepron broke free and blasted two guys down. "That was easier then I thought," he said. Shocksquatch blasted high-voltage electricity from his motuh and at a large group of FKC members and they all disappeared and threw Shocksquatch down. Diagon laughed and was amused. The sky began swirling and he blasted his lasers at the ground in front of Shocksquatch, "Help me Clepron!" shouted Mig in pain, once he turned back. Clepron just stood there and heard his friend, crying for help. Mig was shocked and actually....scared. Mig struggled to break free when the FKC members were strangling him. "CLEPRON! PLEASE!! Help me!!" shouted Mig. A tear came down his eye and he said silently...please. Clepron just stood there and didn't help. He instead began blasting off the other FKC members and Mig was in danger. Mig then got mad and Diagon aimed his eyes at him. Mig then turned into Feedback and kicked the Esoterica away from him and ran away from Diagon's rays. Feedback then blasted Diagon with electricity laser beams and he got hit in the eye and got even more mad. The Esoterica all fell down with their heads being held and then collapsed and fainted. "What the heck?" asked Feedback. Diagon was yelling and then blasted Feedback. "AGGHHHH!!!!" he screamed. "You two fools! You are now going to pay for this little get-together," he shouted. Clepron held his weapon and blasted Feedback and he got blasted away form Diagon's laser path. Diagon made red lightning flashes shock the ground and cause deadly explosions. Mig as Feedback was on the ground by the knees and could barely hold himself up. He gasped for air and then collasped onto the ground and turned back. Clepron was using his shield powers to block away Diagon's lighting so he couldn't get killed. Diagon glanced at Mig and then threw a powerful laser beam at him, causing him to launch into the air and hitting the ground doing a lot of backflips until bumping into an FKC member. He laughed at the sight of seeing Mig on the ground and he got up. "You unitellectual earthling. Nothing can save you know from your fate," he said. Mig smiled. "I got smarts...brain smarts!" he said. He transformed into Brainstorm and stared at him. "From my perocual calculations, it seems as though you have been increasingly outwitted this entire boring battle between us. Thusforth, this is going to end," Brainstorm said. Diagon just laughed at him. "I don't care about your dumb brain smarts," he said. Mig turned back and the FKC members got up again. Azmuth teleported to Earth and hopped onto Mig's shoulder. "Azmuth? What are you doing here?" asked Mig. "Never mind that. I have been watching you. I think you are ready," he said. Mig was confused and Azmuth hopped over to the gamatrix. He twisted it back and forth and made it blink. "There. Be glad," he said. He teleported away and Mig saw an unfamiliar alien pop up on the gamatrix. He just decided to go that alien and turned into him. He got taller and a lot stronger and before he knew it, he was legdendary Gamahand. "Gamahand!!" he shouted. He made the ground shake, knocking out all FKC members and Clepron was stunned along with Diagon. Gamahand flew up towards Diagon at a fast speed and Diagon screamed. With a flash of orange and white light, the entire sky filled up with light and explosion and shock waves echoed throughout the enitre Earth. Clepron was down and then barely opened his eyes to see Gamahand glowing and Diagon was being sucked away. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he screamed. Gamahand snapped his fingers and the portal had disappeared and the FKC members were back to human. Mig landed and turned back. "Woah! That guy is awesome!" he said. Clepron ran to him and congradulated him. "You saved the world dude and us!" he shouted. Mig was happy and then stared into space, as if looking right at Azmuth. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Azmuth Villains *Diagon *Flame Keepers' Circle **Esoterica Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Lavalamp *Way Big *Super Way Big *Terraspin (brief) *Shocksquatch *Feedback *Brainstorm (brief) *Gamahand Trivia *This is the season 2 finale of Mig 10. *Mig turns into Super Way Big and Gamahand for the first time. *Azmuth unlocks Gamahand one time. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales